Predator Camp
Name Predator Camp appears on the Game Reserve planet in the film Predators. It is used by the Berserker, Tracker and Falconer for containing their trophies gained from hunting in the Reserve. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators™/Predators™ Lite Installations Installations Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Royce and the remaining humans first enter the Predator Camp after a battle with the Predator Dogs, they disturb Berserker, Tracker and Falconer who set about attacking them killing Mombasa and forcing them rest into the river. Later Edwin and Isabelle are captured by Plasma Nets and brought into the Camp by the Berserker, separated from Royce who then releases the Classic and heads for the Predator's Ship only to return to battle against the Berserker. [[Predators™ (i-pad)|'Predators™/Predators™ Lite']] Predator Camp from the film also appears in the game Predators in the levels Bloodbath, Shadow, Night Sight, Bullet Storm, United Offensive, Kill Noland, Divide and Conquer and Protect the Clan Leader. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Concept The concept of the Camp was created by the two screen writers Alex Litvak and Michael Finch, as on a distant planet Predators would battle against prey which had been air dropped to the surface and when triumphant they would bring and skin their trophies back at their camp. On-set Filming of the Predator Camp was created at the Troublemaker Studios, Texas. In filming a large amount of smoke was used, this allowed editing in post production which included predator's cloaking, energy weapons and other particle matter to be included in final production. Filming included both steadicams and cameras on tracks for the long and tracking shots. The company Bone Clones supplied the skulls and skeletons which were used as the trophies, which were then strung up all around the camp, in the center stood one of many carved monuments which the Classic would be tied to. A stack of large shipping containers stacked up on one another in a circle made up the set, on the inside face fake rock had been built up on the surfaces, dead trees and skeletons dressed the set with the use of real live local plants, all built on a parking lot at Troublemaker Studios in Texas. Production The team first entered the Camp after noticing that they were being tracked, Mombasa is killed as they enter which relays the group defending themselves and escaping towards the waterfall, here the group preforms their own stunts which has them jumping into the waterfall then swimming to the shore. Post Production Like for the Game Reserve, Hybride Technologies VFX added the visual effects that included blending background shots to screen footage with added foliage giving the appearance of a denser forested area, in some areas items on screen were manipulated digitally and would appear in different locations than in filming. Timeline The film Predators is set on the Game Reserve planet, the Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring prey from different planets for hunting, the group that was parachuted in that included Royce were from Earth in the early 21st century. See also References Citations Predators (film) Predators articles Cinefantastique Online Footnotes Category:Installations Category:Predators 2010